Master Org
20 years ago, three good friends and scientists, Richard, Elizabeth, and Viktor, worked together to prove the existance of Animaria. Viktor fell in love with Elizabeth, but was shattered when he discovered that she became engaged to Richard. The three continued working together, with Viktor's hatred for Richard growing as he took the spotlight on the Animaria project, and had a baby with Elizabeth. The team journeyed to the Amazon in search of evidence that Animaria once existed. They did find some suspicious looking seeds which were the remnants of Master Org. Viktor grabbedthe seedsand told the others he would destroy them. Instead, he ate them later that night and was infused with the power of Master Org. He chased Richard and Elizabeth and killed them. He never did find their baby, Cole. Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, wherehe wasfound by a tribe. Viktor Adler eventually assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle theRangers. Master Org carries a staff with which he can fire energy blasts and perform magic spells. He can also project vines to entrap victims with. He runs his operation from the Nexus, assisted by Duke and General Orgs. He wore a helmet which had a fake horn attached to it, and housed a mechanical third eye. In an effort to lure Cole and the others to him, Master Org revealed himself as Viktor Adler.He wastaken to a hospital, and sure enough, Cole and theRangerspaid a visit. He ambushed the team,trappingthem in vines and taking them to an abandoned lab. Viktor told Cole all about the history between him and his parents, just before the two battled it out. Cole emerged victorious, leaving Viktor defeated and powerless. As Viktor dragged himself through the desert, he came across Jindrax, Toxica, and their new leader Mandilok. Mandilok threw Viktor off a cliff, and left him for dead. However, Viktor survived, and awoke with a real Org horn on his head. Master Org sent the Duke Org Onikage to set the stage for his return. When all was in place, he reappeared stronger than ever, and destroyed Mandilok. He then had Princess Shayla kidnapped, and began a ritual which would create an Orgheart. Master Org consumed theheart, giving him a powerful new form. He destroyed all the Wild Zords, caused the Animarium to fall, and ravaged the city of Turtle Cove.He wasdestroyed when the Wild Zords came back to life, and brought with them several other Wild Zords who all combined their power to blast him with an Ultra Roar. Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:2002 introductions‏ Category:Disney Villains War Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Anime Villains Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Russell Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Revived Villains Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Morgana le Fay Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde